Within a virtual environment, users typically desire the ability to receive haptic feedback when interacting with elements or objects in the virtual environment. In particular, the user's desires the ability to physically interact with their hands, for example, by touching objects or elements. Accordingly, haptic gloves are designed to provide haptic feedback to a user's fingers and hands when a user touches objects in the virtual environment.